halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo: Combat Evolved (NU)
Halo: Combat Evolved (2014), commonly referred to as Halo NU by fans, is a remake of the original 2001 game known as "Halo: Combat Evolved", as well as a continuity reboot for the series as a whole. It features revamped gameplay, weapons, and enemies, as well as extended missions from the original game's campaign. It's also the very first shooter that can be played with the Xbox One's mouse and keyboard accessory, allowing for more precise aiming. Gameplay The gameplay differs from previous iterations in the series in that it's remarkably faster paced. Switching weapons and reloading are now extremely short processes, movement is overall faster and less slippery, jumping is less floaty, and you can now carry as many weapons as you want, in the style of old school arena shooters. The Health Bar has returned from Halo: Reach and can be instantly replenished by grabbing a medkit. The Campaign now has the addition of a small hub area that can be explored between missions. Each campaign mission has its own specific entrance, with Assault on the Control Room's entrance at a snowy cliffside, for example. When exploring the hub you'll see various forms of wildlife native to the Installation, as well as numerous small-scale Covenant outposts you can raid if you so choose (almost like an optional objective). Once the flood is unleashed, they'll begin to infest the area over time, where they will recklessly swarm the Covenant outposts (using sheer numbers to their advantage), brutally infect any living thing that stands in their way, and begin construction on their dark, disgusting hives. Speaking of the Flood, they are now able to infect live marines and Sangheili, a returning feature from Halo 3. Vehicles can now be boarded, a gameplay feature that wasn't around in the original Halo. Vehicles are also now driven in first person, a change that was made to improve upon balance. Your field of view is more narrow when driving a vehicle, and vehicles also take a bit more damage than they did before. Going into vehicles will still provide faster transportation and increased damage resistance, but they're definitely not as overpowered like they were in Halo: Reach, where you simply couldn't put up a fight unless you had a Spartan Laser or Plasma Launcher. Weapons UNSC *'Assault Rifle:' Just like you remember it from the original with the 60-round magazine size still intact, but it gets even better. It's now hitscan and has improved accuracy, making it suitable for up to mid range even when fired in full auto. What balances this out is that the weapon has high recoil, causing your aim to be rapidly kicked upward. Using this AR is all about recoil management, and is not the noobish spray n' pray weapon it was from the previous games. It also comes with a powerful grenade launcher, activated by pressing the left trigger when you have the Assault Rifle equipped. The launcher will cause your frag grenades to fly faster and farther, and will detonate on direct impact with a player (still bounces off of surfaces). Only two downsides: you will need to cool down for half a second after firing, and it cannot use plasma grenades. *'Battle Rifle:' Pretty much the same as it's Halo 2 incarnation, although it will fire in semi-automatic when scoped, functioning identically to a DMR from the more recent games. Burst-firing has spread and semi-automatic has bloom; both modes are hitscan. *'Magnum:' Can be fired as fast as you can pull the trigger, and comes with a 2x scope. Switching to the magnum is faster than switching to any other weapon, which makes it perfectly ideal for a sidearm and finisher weapon. *'Shotgun:' Relatively unchanged from the original in terms of overall function, although it has been given less range for balance reasons. It's also hitscan. *'Sniper Rifle:' The sniper rifle is now silenced, making it near-impossible to hear. The projectile can be seen though, if you pay close attention. The sniper is still non-hitscan, unlike other ballistic weapons in this game. You still have to lead your shots at longer ranges, and it also comes with a slower rate of fire. However, even with these downsides, it's still just as powerful, and just as deadly as ever. *'Rocket Launcher:' The Rocket Launcher still has its oversized blast radius, but it has a reduction in splash damage so that only direct hits are instant kill. A new addition is that holding down the right trigger after firing will result in you being able to steer the rocket mid-flight. Keep in mind that the turning is stiff, so this new feature won't really make up for horrible accuracy on part of the player. *'Frag Grenade:' Bounces off walls and detonates in 2-seconds. It can be used with the Assault Rifle's Grenade Launcher, for greater speed and distance. Covenant *'Plasma Rifle:' The Plasma Rifle keeps it's signature stunning ability from the first game. It's initial rate of fire has also been reduced, but it will rapidly increase the longer you fire. The projectiles are also much larger in size in the vain of Quake 3's Plasma Gun, making it really hard to dodge in tight hallways, but the projectile speed is also a bit slower, so leading your targets is a requirement. *'Plasma Pistol:' It has a slower rate of fire, around the speed of the original pistol, but it's damage has also been increased to compensate. The charged shot has also been changed entirely, now functioning as a plasma flamethrower. This flamethrower burns out in a single second and can light up enemies and surfaces for an extended period of time. The fire can spread from soldier to soldier, which makes it very deadly. *'Needler:' Pretty much unchanged from the original, except for the slightly increased projectile speed. *'Fuel Rod Gun:' Has a very heavy arc trajectory, which is perfect for firing over cover and obstacles. It has a smaller blast radius compared to the Rocket Launcher, but higher splash damage. It's definitely harder to aim but is around twice as powerful. *'Plasma Grenade:' Has a smaller blast radius when compared to a Frag Grenade, but it deals more damage and can stick to players, as well as surfaces. Vehicles *'Warthog' *'Motorcycle' *'Scorpion' *'Falcon' *'Ghost' *'Revanant' *'Banshee' Gametypes *'Slayer:' Basic Deathmatch. V *'Capture the Flag:' Similar to Halo 4's incarnation of CTF, with all flag carriers being stuck with the flagnum, and cannot drop the flag. Flag returns are also instant, and you cannot score when your flag is away from home. Another variant of this gametype is One-Sided CTF. *'King of the Hill:' King of the Hill, just like always. However, now every 45 seconds, a waypoint will appear over the hill's next spawn location, to compensate for the game's randomness. *'Domination:' There are three or five control points on the map, which can be captured like territories from Halo 2. For every three seconds that go by, you will receive an amount of points depending on the current number of territories that your team is controlling. However, control points do not lock, and any control point in your possession can be stolen by the enemy team. Additionally, you are unable to capture a control point while an enemy is inside. Territories also exists as an alternate variant of Domination. *'Oddball:' Similar to Halo 4's incarnation of Oddball, but with one noticeable change: whenever you throw the ball out of bounds, you or your team will receive a score penalty. *'Assault:' Just like Halo: Reach's incarnation, although you cannot juggle the bomb. The main version has the bomb spawn in a center where you have to fight for it, although a one-sided version.